


Idle Confession

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: The little game of confessions was hard to play when Nyx kept wandering down memory lane with his.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Idle Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over at my Tumblr

“I…” Nyx had to think about his answer for a moment. The game had been spurred on by drinks and good food, arms wrapped around each other while the TV droned on quietly through the night. He couldn’t even remember what started the whole thing— questions over dinner? Noctis talking about some game Prompto started? Nyx remembering the ice breaker games used among the new recruits he supervised before they were put through their paces?— but as he watched the changing colours of the show neither of them were watching reflected along Noctis’ skin and hair, Nyx found that he was running out of little truths to tell his boyfriend in the comfort of a lazy night in; “I used to have a bar back in Galahd.”

“You told me that.”

“Did I?”

“Repeatedly, and usually whenever you didn’t like the beer I picked up,” Noctis held up his own bottle as if proving his point, the brand a familiar Galahdian brew to Nyx, and one that Noctis had only started keeping around in the last year.

“Well, did I ever tell you the name of it?”

Noctis shifted in his arms, seeming to consider the question as he reached for a selection of the treats still left out on the table— the congealing and spicy dip Nyx had insisted go with the bland Lucian chips— and half forgotten with the rest of their plans. “Don’t think you did.”

“I wanted to name it Guiding Star after my Pa’s boat.”

“You’re not allowed to name things, hero.”

“That’s what Crowe, Selena, and Libs all said.”

“So what was it named?”

“The Crown.”

“That’s,” Noctis seemed to search for the words as Nyx watched him for the reaction, sipping the last of his drink to pretend he wasn’t waiting for what he knew was going to be amusement hidden beneath the polite mask; “very Lucian.”

“That’s what I told Libs.”

“So how is this a confession?” Noctis asked, finally pulling himself up from the lounge enough to reach the last of the snacks and bring them closer. “Because all I’m getting is that you are terrible at coming up with names for things.”

Nyx smiled, finally setting the bottle down on the floor with the last and reaching around Noctis to steal a chip and kiss him; “It’s a confession, little king, because I liked it. I always said I didn’t, but I liked the way it sounded and the way it was a very non-Galahdian thing to have in the town.”

Nyx remembered the petty arguments about the name afterwards. How Crowe once joked that it was the name that had King Regis wandering in under the radar and setting everything in motion that led them to Insomnia. How Libertus took that to heart and refused to refer to the place by name; as if just speaking of the old bar with its Lucian name had conjured up the battle lines in their little hometown with its lazy peace. 

“Always thought of that place as home,” Nyx said, a hand tangling in Noctis’ hair. “King Regis said my food was damn near close to pub food here.”

“You cooked for dad?”

“Once or twice. I doubt he remembers it. But the point is: I always wanted to come here. See Lucis properly. Get an idea what I was missing out on.”

“Sleep with the prince?”

“That’s an unexpected perk.”


End file.
